1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveying devices, and more specifically to vertically adjustable portable conveyors, and particularly to aircraft belt loaders having extendable rollers as well as a conveyor belt.
2. Background Information
Baggage loading devices are common. A typical device includes a vehicle equipped with an endless belt upon which luggage or other items are placed. Movement of the belt conveys the luggage from one end of the vehicle to the other end. The endless belt may be engaged with a bed that raises or lowers for easier elevational movement of items. Attached to or extended from the endless belt may be a roller or series of rollers. Such extending devices may be retracted to a position beneath the endless belt and may include mechanisms to power the individual conveying rollers. Once extended, the conveying rollers receive items such a luggage or baggage and convey the items to a cargo hold of an aircraft, for instance. The individual roller elements articulate with respect to each other so the items may be transported to a variety of places depending on where the plurality of roller elements is positioned.
Applicant has found it desirable to have a conveyor maintain a generally constant or uniform belt speed which matches the speed of the individual extending roller conveyors. Having a matching speed allows items to more smoothly transition from the endless belt to the roller elements, and vice versa. If an operator desires to increase or decrease the speed of the individual extending roller or roller elements, a corresponding increase or decrease would ideally be made to the conveyor belt. Making a corresponding increase or decrease automatically would reduce time and effort of an operator and reduce the risk of mismatched speeds which might otherwise create a hazard or other problems. The present invention provides a novel conveying device and advantages over prior designs.
The device includes a control system and a sensing system to automatically adjust the conveyor belt speed of the conveyor, and preferably to adjust the belt speed to match the speed of an extending roller. The device may include a hydraulic system to power the belt, and preferably is configured with an elevating conveyor bed that is affixed to a vehicle. The device is well suited for use in the aircraft cargo loading and unloading industry, or the postal and handling industries. Numerous other advantages and novel features of the present invention are disclosed.